Nymphetamine
by AshHole7660
Summary: Overflowing with guilt, Draco takes up a new potion to numb the pain, not knowing the consequences. An illusion presents herself, guiding Draco down a path of self discovery, and the true cure to his guilt, being Hermione Granger. As he spirals lower and lower into his addiction, Hermione does all she can to save him before the Nymphetamine completely consumes all he has left.
1. Nymphetamine

Character: Draco Malfoy

Story Warnings: Drug Use

Based on the song Nymphetamine By Cradle of Filth

 _Led to the river_  
 _Midsummer I wave_  
 _A 'V' of black swans_  
 _On with hope to the grave_

 _And through red September_  
 _When skies fire-paved_  
 _I begged you appear_  
 _Like a thorn for the holy ones_

 _Cold was my soul_  
 _Untold was the pain_  
 _I faced, when you left me_  
 _A rose in the rain_

 _So I swore to the razor_  
 _That never, enchained_  
 _Would your dark nails of faith_  
 _Be pushed through my veins again_

 _Bared on your tomb_  
 _I am a prayer for your loneliness_  
 _And would you ever soon_  
 _Come above unto me?_

 _For once upon a time_  
 _From the binds of your loneliness_  
 _I could always find_  
 _The right slot for your sacred key_

 _Six feet deep is the incision_  
 _In my heart that barless prison_  
 _Discolors all with tunnel vision_  
 _Sunsetter, nymphetamine_

 _Sick and weak from my condition_  
 _This lust, this vampiric addiction_  
 _To her alone in full submission_  
 _None better, nymphetamine_

 _Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_  
 _Nymphetamine girl_  
 _Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_  
 _My nymphetamine girl_

 _Wracked with your charm, I'm circled like prey_  
 _Back in the forest where whispers persuade_  
 _More sugar trails, more white lady laid_  
 _Than pillars of salt_

 _Fall to my arms_  
 _Hold their mesmeric sway_  
 _And dance out to the moon_  
 _As we did in those golden days_

 _Christening stars_  
 _I remember the way_  
 _We were needle and spoon_  
 _Mislaid in the burning hay_

 _Bared on your tomb_  
 _I am a prayer for your loneliness_  
 _And would you ever soon_  
 _Come above unto me?_

 _For once upon a time_  
 _From the bind of your holiness_  
 _I could always find_  
 _The right slot for your sacred key_

* * *

Guilt was all Draco Malfoy felt. His father in Azakaban, his mother away in France for a, more than likely, permanent vacation. She had begged him to come with her, but being eighteen, he was an adult, and decided to stay behind. He couldn't get his mind to hide that guilt bubbling up in his chest like boiling water. He tried to commit acts of kindness, freeing all his manors house elves being one of them, in an attempt at dulling the constant ache that had burned itself into his heart, but those were only minor things. Freeing house elves wouldn't bring back the lives that were lost at his hands. They wouldn't bring back Crabbe, his life long friend. Nothing he did would ever be enough to atone for the horrors he committed. So here he sat, alone in the giant Malfoy Manor, the muggy, stagnant summer air making his hair and clothing stick to his skin. He held a half drank bottle of firewhisky in his shaky hand, taking another shot of the fiery liquid. Even his new found penchant of alcohol couldn't numb the feelings anymore; he needed something stronger to numb the pain. He slowly rose off the plush sofa, dropping his bottle in the process. He cursed to himself, pulling out his wand and casting a quick scourgify to clean up the spilled alcohol. Draco walked to his fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder in the process. He gazed into the flames for a moment, before tossing the powder in and saying "Nocturn Alley." He stepped into the flames, appearing on the other side inside a dusty shop. He made his way out and into the streets. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but something drew him to the area. Aimlessly walking around, he didn't notice the haggard man standing in the shadows behind him.

"Hey," The raspy voice said. Draco turned, spotting the man standing there.

"Who, me?" He asked, melancholy lacing his normally haughty voice. It was a silly question to ask, for it was only the two of them in the dark alleyway.

"Obviously I'm talking to you, ya daft bloke." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry." He lied. The man made him feel uncomfortable. He coughed wetly, motioning Draco over with one long bony finger.

"You seem to be a bit off. I've got something that can perk ya right up. A Potion I created." He held up a medium sized vile, complete with a syringe. The liquid inside looked like the night sky; a beautiful navy blue with silver specks in it. Draco looked at him skeptically.

"If you created a potion, why are you hiding in some dirty alleyway like a rat?" He asked.

"Well, ya see..they don't very well like my potion. Says its too dangerous or something." The man shrugged. This piqued Draco's interest.

"What is it called…and what does it do that's so dangerous?" He asked.

"Its called Nymphetamine. Unlike most potions, you inject it directly into the bloodstream using this syringe. It can cause a feeling of euphoria. But the side effects are what got it banned." He swirled the potion in front of Draco's face, who was now very interested in the concoction.

"And what exactly are those side effects?" The man smiled, showing rotting teeth.

"Well it can become addictive. Sometimes after one dose, sometimes after multiple doses. It can make you forget things. People with a great amount of guilt enjoy this potion, it helps numb the pain and you, Mr. Malfoy, are probably feeling a lot of that after the war." Draco's mouth dropped.

"How do you know who I am?" The man just laughed again, a scratchy, throaty sound.

"I've seen ya around here before, with that father of yours. We all know you by face around these parts." Draco nodded, it only made sense. Temptation began to play with his thoughts once more, he needed this potion.

"How much are you charging for your potion?" He asked, eyeballing the navy liquid. The man smiled once more, sending chills down Draco's spine.

"Six Galleons." Draco nodded, pulling his money out of his pocket. He handed the man the six galleons in return for the potion and syringe. He turned to walk away, when the mans words stopped him once more,

"Don't forget. Inject into the arm, directly into a vein. Its easier if you tie something tightly around your upper arm to make the vein pop out a bit." Draco nodded. He was nervous, but a guiltless night was tempting, and he would do what it takes to have one restful evening.

*~*~*~**~*~*  
Draco sad in front of his fireplace, engulfed into the flames dancing in the fireplace. The manor was quiet and lonely without anyone there. The more he looked at the flames, the more he thought of Crabbe, and that pain ebbed away at his heart once more. He picked up the potion, dangling it in front of his face. He could take it no longer, he placed the syringe between his fingers and inserted the needle into the vile, and drawing up the liquid until the syringe was full. He took a deep breath, still contemplating on using the potion. He swallowed hard, tears welling up in his eyes. Where did his life go so wrong? He should be the happiest man on earth. He had wealth, good looks…but money and looks could only get him so far as he was starting to learn. He had an ugly heart, and he was finally beginning to acknowledge that. He tore a strip of cloth from his shirt, tying it tightly around his upper arm, his vein popping up.

"Its now or never." He said to himself, sticking the needle into his vein and injecting the potion deep into his vein. He untied the cloth, and the effects immediately hit him. He laid down on the couch, everything seeming brighter. He felt as if he were being held by a woman, no, he WAS being held by a woman. A woman with flowing silver hair and ice blue eyes. She looked just like an angel. He snuggled into her embrace, not realizing he was in actuality curling up into the fetal position. Fairies danced in front of his face in the most beautiful way. He put his hand out, one of them landing on his finger, and just stared at it for what seemed like hours. A smile plastered to his face, and for the first time he felt truly happy.

"We shall dance." The soft womans voice said, putting out her petite hand and pulling him from the couch. A beautiful piano began to play in the background and he danced in her embrace. She left little kisses along his neck and lips. The twinkling fairies danced around them. It was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. The woman wrapped herself around him, their bodies mingling in a mixture of sexuality and eloquence, her steps graceful and soft, his slow and sensual.

"Your beauty is captivating." He said as he nuzzled his lips into her soft, white neck. "What is your name?" She moaned at his touches, ghosting her fingers over his flesh, sending shivers up his spine.

"My name is Nymphetamine." She ghosted over his lips, devouring his mouth to the soft hum of the piano playing in the background. They continued to sway, light touches and kisses landing all over both of their bodies, his skin sensitive to every single touch she sent to him. They continued this way until the sun began to rise above the horizon, slowly filling the manor with light, making the twinkling fairies slowly disappear.

The music stopped, and she guided him back down to the couch. He laid on his back, the silvery haired angel laying next to him, her head on his chest.

"Rest now my darling." She said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered closed, a euphoric, peaceful sleep embraced the broken Malfoy as he lay on the sofa, clothing rumpled and ripped, Hair tangled in sweat. But just as he had been before injection the Nymphetamine...

He was alone.


	2. Train illusions

Nymphetamine pt 2

"I have to what!" Draco yelled to himself, staring at the letter in his shaking hands. He couldn't believe it, another year at Hogwarts. He had no choice in the matter, it was either that, or a year in Azakaban, and he truly didn't want to go there. Both options felt like a death sentence to Draco. He wasn't very liked at Hogwarts, if the pale scar on his forearm told him anything, and he would have to see them, the golden trio. He exhaled sharply, tossing the letter down on the table with a swoosh. He paced back and forth, not knowing if the shaking was from nerves, or withdrawal from his new favorite potion. Sweat began to seep from his forehead. He sat down, taking the letter in his clammy hands once again, reading over it once again. He sighed, placing a hand to his sweaty head.

"At least I have access to hogsmead and Diagon Alley while I'm there." He said to himself. He stood up, going over to the cabinet and lifting his elixir in his hands, the liquid sloshing inside. 'Just a little bit…to calm my nerves.' He thought to himself, tying a cloth around his arm, which was beginning to turn purple from multiple punctures. After a moment, his worry was gone. After a moment, he began to feel calm, almost sleepy. He laid down on the couch, the room beginning to sway along with the thoughts inside his head. After a moment…he felt his beloved Nymphetamine, holding him in her loving embrace.

* * *

The train station was bustling with activity, new Hogwarts students anxiously waiting to get on the train, older students seemingly bored, ready to get the school year started. Harry walked around, it felt strange not having his beloved owl in with his luggage. He was ecstatic to be able to return for an eighth year, to finish up what he started. He ran into Ron and Hermione who waved him over eagerly.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry laughed, returning her embrace.

"It's good to see you too. I'm not surprised you decided to continue Hermione." He looked over to Ron, who he also gave a friendly hug to. "I am a bit surprised you decided to come though." Ron shrugged, a smug smile on his face.

"Mum and Ginny talked me into coming. Said it would be good to get out of the house and around other people." His eyes were laced with sadness; no doubt over the death of his brother. Hermione put a friendly hand on his back.

"Look on the bright side Ron. You have me, Harry and, if the rumor mill is true for once, you and Lavender are patching things up? She seems a lot more…mellow since last time." She said with a smile. Ron's face turned a light shade of pink, and he looked down, smiling.  
"Yeah. She came to visit a lot over the summer, really helped out with us all." Hermione smiled, giving him a hug.

"I'm happy for you! You deserve a nice woman." She said. Harry simply nodded in response. He looked around, seeing if there were any other "Eighth years" on the platform. He noticed a few: Seamus, Neville, the Patil twins, Lavender, who was making her way over to the trio and promptly lacing fingers with Ron, some slytherins, Pansy and Blaise and…"

"Ugh, why is HE here?" Lavender said, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned, seeing Draco standing near the platform. Hermione quietly gasped, taking his appearance in.

"He looks awful…" She commented, running her eyes up and down him once more.

"You're right. He's lost a lot of weight…and he's not as pressed as he usually is." Harry said, looking to Hermione.

"His eyes are all sunken in, he looks like absolute shit." Ron commented, snorting to himself. Hermione stepped on his foot, making him jump back. "What was that for 'Mione?" She shook her head, showing her disappointment.

"Need I remind you, Ronald, that he wasn't a death eater by choice? That he was threatened? He's probably wracked with guilt, and it's probably taking a toll on him." Ron snorted.

"I couldn't care less. He shouldn't be allowed here." Draco grabbed his trunk, seeming to struggle with the weight, and pulled it towards the entrance to the train. It took him a few tries to get his trunk up the steps, but he finally managed and disappeared into the Hogwarts Express. The four Gryffindors watched, Ron laughing, Lavender scoffing, Harry silent in thought, and Hermione concerned.

"He seems really weak. I wonder what's going on with him?" She said to herself. Again, Ron laughed.

"As I said, who cares? He's getting what's coming to him. It's going to be one hell of a year for him." He started walking towards the train, Lavender in tow. Harry followed, looking to Hermione.

"I agree with you. There's something…not right about him. He's a git, don't get me wrong, but Ron seems to forget that him and Narcissa are a big reason we won the war." Best not be super vocal about it for now with Ron." She nodded, stepping into the train. They got into their compartment, setting their trunks on the floor and settling in. Hermione, however, stayed standing.

"I'll be right back." She said, turning to leave the compartment. "Just checking on something." Before anyone had a chance to say anything, she disappeared into the hallway, looking in each compartment, searching for him. She just had to figure out what was going on, and why he was so shaky and thin.

* * *

Draco found a compartment where he could be alone. His skin was itching and prickling, his hands shaking and feeling clammy. He quickly closed the door, taking the Nymphetamine out of his robe pocket. He smiled, this vial he purchased last night would last him at least a week. No guilt, no pain…just pleasure. He injected the potion into his veins and instantly felt relief. He looked out the window, waiting for his beloved to appear and wrap her arms around him. The scenery was beautiful, the deep shade of green from the trees dancing before his eyes. He smiled, feeling warm on the inside. He heard his compartment door open, and his smile grew wider; he knew she was here. He didn't look away from the window, but he knew she was here, he could hear her talking to him.

"Malfoy…" A far away voice said. He didn't respond, he just wanted to listen to her. "Malfoy…I need to talk to you. I know you hate mudbloods, but please, speak to me." His face contorted into a frown. How could she say such a filthy word? His love, saying that, it didn't sit well in his stomach.

* * *

"Don't say that word, its terrible." Draco said, his voice sounding dreamy. Hermione sat behind him.

"But you used to call me that all the time…when did you change?" She asked. Draco, still staring out the window, said dreamily,

"Let's not speak of that. In time we will learn about each other. Let's just enjoy this ride for now." Hermione frowned, her face contorted in confusion. He seemed to be swaying back and forth, as if he drank a whole bottle of fire whisky to himself. She silently scanned the compartment for hidden alcohol, but couldn't find any, or smell any for that matter. His trunk was open, but all she could see was part of a ripped shirt. She could take no more, she had to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Malfoy," She started, putting her hand on his shoulder. He finally turned, grabbing her by the wrist and holding on to her. She stared at his face. His eyes were sunken in, black circles under them. His hair was unruly and long, unlike his usual clean cut, gelled back look he usually had. His lips were chapped and he was very, VERY thin, thin to the point his clothing didn't fit anymore. But the most alarming feature she noticed was his eyes, the pupils were so dilated his normally silver eyes were almost black. He smiled at her, pulling her closer to him.

"I've been waiting for you…" He said. Before Hermione could react, Draco had leaned in, crashing his lips to hers.


	3. Fear

Nymphetamine pt 3

The rest of the train ride was a blur for Hermione. She desperately wanted to tell the others what had happened, but at the same time didn't. She still wasn't sure what had even happened. Malfoy kissed her, sure, that was weird and terrifying, but the image that was burned into her retinas wasn't his face leaning into hers, or his hand, which felt alluringly soft, cupping her face, but it was his eyes. They were black as night, Malfoy had silver eyes, why were his pupils so dilated? The question melted a hole into her brain until her head hurt.

"Mione…you coming?" Harry asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at his female friend. She shook her head, standing.

"Yeah…sorry, I'm in a bit of a fog." She gathered her trunk, following harry off the train. She looked around her suspiciously, seeking out the blonde boy who had invaded her thoughts. This hadn't gone unnoticed, and finally harry spoke up about it.

"What exactly happened? You've been acting weird ever since you got back from your 'walk' on the train earlier." Hermione exhaled. She couldn't tell him, not yet. Her Gryffindor courage failing her.

"I can't talk about it right now. I promise…in time I'll tell you but I just can't talk about it now." Harry nodded, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"I understand. You can tell me when you are ready, I won't pressure you." He removed his arm, ushering her to the carriages. "But just remember…I won't judge you, and you might feel better if you talk about it." With that he stopped talking and took his seat, Hermione following suit. 'If only you knew…' she thought to herself.

* * *

Draco woke as the train was slowing to a stop, a horrible pounding in his head. 'What happened.' Was his first thought. He remembered getting on the train, then he remembered the prickling in his skin, and the Nymphetamine. He thought harder, trying as hard as he could to pull any memory from his drugged state. He remembered her coming to him once again, her talking to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, calling herself a mudblood…

He jolted awake then. He remembered now. His beloved had whispered to him that his true heart's desire would come to him, that she would guide him. Right after that someone had come in, talking of mudbloods, an almost pleading voice asking to speak to him. He sighed, putting a sweaty palm to his head before standing and gathering his belongings before stepping off the train. He pushed the thoughts out of his head, his blood boiling when he spotted the golden trio. 'saint potter and his cronies." He thought to himself, scowling. His head hurt too bad to deal with them at the moment so he stepped back, hiding in the shadow. He noticed Granger nervously looking around as if she were being followed. He scoffed to himself. 'Flaky thing, that Granger is.' He laughed to himself, stepping out of the shadows and following the path to the carriages. He found one in back where he could be alone and sat, going back to his thoughts from the train. He still couldn't place who his spirit woman had hinted at, even though he was sure his "hearts desire" had in fact made a visit to him while on the train, if the faint taste of cherry lip gloss told him anything. He licked his lips again, savoring the flavor. Unlike 'Tamine" as he nicknamed her, this woman was real, not an illusion. He would scope out the other students at the feast, surely if he saw her face again he would remember.

* * *

"Hermione, you okay? You haven't touched any of your food." Lavender pointed out. Hermione just sighed, pushing mashed potatoes around her plate with her fork. Ron swallowed a large mouthful of food, looking up at his friend.

"Are you sick? Or just too anxious to start studying?" Lavender punched his arm, giving a soft look to Hermione, which, oddly enough, she appreciated. That is…until she opened her mouth.

"Boys are so oblivious Hermione. It's obvious that you are in love!" All heads turned in her direction, causing the blood to rush to her face.

"Lavender…no…I mean…" She stuttered. Lavender cut her off, a girlish squeal in her voice.

"It makes sense! The blush on your cheeks, the sighing into your plate…the way you keep looking around, as if trying to catch their eyes! Its so romantic!" She squealed again. Ron nodded at his girlfriend and Harry.

"Looks like Gin isn't the only one bitten by the love bug." They all began to laugh as Hermione thought back to Malfoy biting her lower lip as he kissed her. Her heart began to flutter and the strange feeling in her stomach returned.

"Lavender I'm not…." She started to say, but once again was cut off by an over giddy lavender.

"So who is he? I bet he is handsome if he has you acting this way!" Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. Handsome…yes, very. But she wasn't in love, not with Malfoy.

"There is no one. I'm not in love!" She finally yelled through, stopping all conversation. Harry started a conversation on quidditch with Ron, knowing Lavender would join in and leave Hermione alone. She sent him a thankful smile and he winked when no one was looking. She let her eyes travel to the Slytherin table, Draco was sitting next to Parkinson and Zabini, who were holding hands under the table. She seemed to be fawning over his weakened stature, if her pulling on his loose fitting robes and brushing his hair out of his eyes was any indication. He snapped his head away from her and his eyes locked hers. She saw his eyes go wide before quickly looking away and back into her mangled plate of food.

* * *

"You are a mess Draco!" Pansy scolded. "Why have you lost so much weight? This isn't healthy, look your clothes are basically falling off of you." Draco pushed Pansy's hands off his robes.

"I'm fine. Just been a little bit stressed with everything that's happened. I hated the man, but come on Pans, my dad's going to die in Azakaban, and my mother's taken off to France and probably won't come back, I'm taking care of the mansion all by myself now. It gets lonely and I've been left with the guilt of knowing Crabbe died…" Pansy cut him off then, putting a dainty finger to his lips.

"You know Crabbe's death was NOT your fault. He went crazy with power and in the end it destroyed him, that is not your fault." She moved her hand over his clammy forehead, moving sweat soaked hair away from his face.

"You feel a bit clammy Draco…are you sure there's not something else going on?"

"I'm fine Pansy." He snapped, tearing his head away from her hands and in the process locking eyes with Granger. He kept their eyes locked for a moment before a memory came crashing back into him. She was the one Tamine had said would come. She was the one who was referred to as his heart's desire. She was the one he passionately kissed on the train during his high. He lurched forward, feeling sick to his stomach. He couldn't deny it, he had always fancied Granger ever since their fifth year, but their statuses were so different…nothing would ever work for them. He dry heaved a few times, the prickling in his skin returning.

"What's going on? Malfoy, you need to tell us right now!" Blaise said, pulling Pansy closer as Draco began to shake uncontrollably. He shook his head, grabbing a goblet of juice with one shaking hand and put it to his lips. The cherry lip gloss…it was all…her. He put the goblet down, his shaking continuing through his whole body. He looked at Blaise, then Pansy.

"Its Granger." They looked at him, confusion written on their faces.

"I can't talk about it here. If we can find a private place, I'll tell you everything."


	4. the Mirror

Nymphetamine pt 4

The week was a blur of shakes and illusions and avoiding Granger as if she were the plague. His revelation still didn't sit well with him, and he blamed his drugged up state for the thoughts of her in his head. He paced around his room, being an extra at Hogwarts had its perks; each student got their own room since there were so few of them. He felt pricking under his skin, it was driving him insane. He walked over to his trunk, fumbling around with shaking hands, looking for his elixir. He found the bottle, but to his dismay, it was empty. He threw the bottle in frustration, the glass shattering on the wall.

"Fuck!" He yelled to himself, scratching his arms. He needed to get more. That much he knew. But how? He couldn't leave until morning to get to Diagon Alley. He would just have to ride this out until then, he decided. But it felt as if worms were wriggling underneath his skin; he couldn't sit still. He walked towards the door, deciding to go for a walk to try to calm himself. He walked down the quiet, empty hallway, his footsteps echoing behind him. He took in the scenery, desperately trying to distract himself. Portraits could be heard snoring, he ignored them and kept on his path, unaware of where it would lead him. He happened upon a door, it wasn't a classroom. Curiosity got the better of him and he pushed it open. It was an empty stone room, with nothing but a mirror in it. He scoffed, approaching the beautiful mirror and looking into his reflection. He really did look terrible, he thought to himself. His appearance was almost skeletal, black circles around his eyes. He was about to turn away when something moved in the mirror. He quickly looked behind him, but no one was there. He turned back to the mirror, laughing to himself for being paranoid, when all of a sudden the image in the mirror changed. His breath hitched into his throat. It was no longer his reflection looking at him; it was an image of him, holding a woman in his arms. Not just any woman, he was holding Hermione Granger. His mirror self leaned in to kiss her, and at that he turned away. He couldn't stomach looking at it any longer. He wasn't in love with Granger, he kept telling himself, and even if he was, she would never love him back. He was an ex death eater with a drug problem, although he would never admit the latter to himself. He stole one more look at the mirror, his lips plastered to Granger's in the most romantic way he could imagine. He couldn't do it anymore, he felt the tears well up in his eyes and he ran from the room, two salty streaks running down his cheeks.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had so much on her mind. The week flew by in a blur, her thoughts still focused on the incident from the train. She studied Malfoy during classes, the way he shook and scratched at his arms…it didn't make sense. It was almost as if he was withdrawing from muggle drugs. But did they have such a thing in the wizarding world? Malfoy certainly wouldn't travel to the muggle world to get drugs, was there some sort of new wizarding drug or potion he had been taking? And if so…why? She found she ran into more questions than answers, and they made her brain hurt. After a few hours of lying awake in her room, she decided she wasn't sleeping any time soon and decided to go for a walk. She pulled on her shoes and a sweatshirt and headed out her door, deciding she would go sit by the lake. As the doors to the grounds opened she felt a gust of autumn air hit her face, a feeling that was calming and alarming all at the same time. She walked down the steps and towards the lake when an image stopped her in her tracks. There he sat, shaking like a wet dog, by the lake. She took a deep breath and walked forward, hoping to get some answers. Her heart began to thud in her ears as she got closer and closer. She was mere feet behind him when she realized, and a sickening feeling settled into her stomach, that he was sobbing.

"M…Malfoy?" She softly stuttered, trying to sound strong. His head shot up, turning to her. He looked a mess, hair drenched in sweat, eyes, red and sunken into his skull. 'But not dilated' she made a note to herself. With shaking hands, he tried to tidy himself up.

"Wha…what do you want, Granger?" He said, his voice shaking. "Leave me be." She shook her head, her heart fluttering.

"Couldn't sleep, so I came out here. It's not like I was looking for you." She snapped, her voice stronger. He sniffed loudly, turning back to the lake. "Do you mind if I sit?" She asked. He shook his head in response. She sat next to him, the moon illuminating the lake, creating a beautiful scene. She wasn't sure what to say, so she sat silently for a moment, thinking of the right words to use.

"Something strange is going on." She decided to just rush in head first. "With you…I mean." Draco stiffened, her words cutting into him like a knife. He bitterly laughed to himself, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

"You know, Potter isn't the only one effected by the war." He began to shake violently again, clawing at his scalp. "Some of us have wounds too deep to heal." She nodded her head, looking at the sorry excuse of a Malfoy in front of her.

"Have you tried to heal?" Again he laughed. Was he really having this conversation with Hermione Granger of all people?

"I guess you could call it that. But potions won't bring back Crabbe…or anyone else for that matter. They can distract you for a short while…" He began to feel the lump returning in his throat at the thought of Crabbe, and more tears began to spill out of his eyes. He couldn't contain it anymore, he openly sobbed. "T…they only help…then you run out and you…you feel like you are going to die. The guilt is too much…I…I can't…" He didn't know what compelled him to take his next action, but he needed to feel something other than the worms under his skin. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, burying his face into her shoulder, shaking and sobbing. After a moment he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, and he relaxed a bit. He could feel her pulse on his face, it was racing just like his own, in synch. They sat silently for a moment in this position, the moonlight illuminating their milky figures.

"What potions have you been taking…Draco?" She asked, his name feeling strange rolling off her tongue. She felt something she never thought she would feel for the man currently crying into her shoulder, she felt compassion…pity. She never thought about how the war affected him from the other side of the spectrum, even if he did renounce his death eater status at the very end and fought on their side. Draco swallowed a few times.

"It…it helps with the guilt…but I ran out and couldn't sleep and…then that mirror…" He rambled into her shoulder. She pulled back, looking him in his dead eyes.

"Mirror? What Mirror?" She asked. Draco thought for a moment, the images it sent.

"It showed me…things. It showed me you." He blurted, not thinking his actions through. He pulled back, his eyes growing wide in panic. He stood, stepping away from her.

"Draco…what did it show you?" She asked, her voice ghosting through his ears. He did the one thing he could think of in the moment, he turned and ran away as fast as he could, leaving a confused Hermione in his wake.


	5. The truth

Nymphetamine pt 5

Morning finally came with the sunlight shining across Draco's bed. He squinted his eyes, his head pounding. He could finally get to nocturne alley to get his potion. He felt almost giddy as he pulled himself out of his bed, going to the mirror and halfheartedly fixed his wild hair. He decided to skip breakfast, he just wanted to get his Nymphetamine and rid himself of the prickling sensation under his skin. It was still early, and a Saturday, so no one was awake yet. Or so he didn't think. He was so desperate to get to his potion he didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him. He dashed down the hallway, tempted to break out into a sprint. It took all his strength to keep his composure, just in case he ran into someone. He looked around, feeling paranoid, positive someone was following him. He saw no one, and continued his trek to the main doors.

* * *

"Harry, I need to borrow the cloak." Hermione said, taking a sip of coffee. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before, the events playing in her mind over and over. Draco sobbing, openly into her shoulder, his fast ramblings about mirrors and potions, him shaking uncontrollably and turning and running away. It just didn't sit well with her.

"Ok, but you have to tell me what's going on. Something isn't right with you Hermione." Harry said, looking at her with a stare that could cut diamonds. She sighed, setting down her coffee.

"where to begin…" She sighed to herself. This was going to be difficult.

"At the beginning. The train." She nodded.

"Well, I went looking for Malfoy. I found him in a compartment by himself. He looked so…strange. His pupils were dilated so much his eyes were completely black. He wasn't fully coherent…" She trailed off, wondering if she should leave out the other detail. "I said I was a mudblood…he told me never to use that word, that it was disgusting."

"Well ok that's pretty odd, but shouldn't you be happy about that?" Hermione shook her head, sucking in a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought to herself.

"Before I had any time to react…he..well…kissed me." Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I'll hex him into oblivion!" Harry said, nostrils flaring in anger. She put her hand on his knee, to calm him down.

"I'm not finished. He was gentle, he didn't hurt me." Harry's shoulders relaxed a bit. "So this brings us to last night. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk to the lake. He was sitting there, shaking and sobbing. I sat with him to try to figure out what was going on with him, but he was hysterical. He spoke so fast and in incomplete sentences I couldn't catch everything he said. I got that he's taking some sort of potion, he's feeling guilty for his part in the war, and Crabbe's death. He also was hysterical about something he saw in a mirror in the castle. Then he just ran away. It was the strangest thing. I want to follow him to Diagon Alley to see what exactly he's taking, because I have a feeling it's whats destroying him." Harry sat silently for a moment, deep in thought.

"That's why you want the cloak?" He asked. Hermione nodded, a pleading look plastered to her face. Harry exhaled sharply.

"I can't say no to you, I'd feel better if you let me go with you, but I see you've already made up your mind and once you make up your mind there's no changing it. You will go with or without my help. Follow me to my room. I'll get the cloak." She smiled, hugging Harry tightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

Draco walked through Diagon Alley, pulling chunks of skin off his arms as he did so. He made his way towards Nocturne Alley, a smile creeping in the corners of his mouth as he saw the entrance sign. He had to be quick, Nocturne alley was off limits to students. He ducked into the shadows, looking around before sneaking off into the entrance. Once he made it past view of Diagon Alley, he straightened up and walked towards the darkest alleyway, where his healer would be hididng. He wasn't wrong, he spotted the frail, dirty man standing in the same spot as usual. He spotted Draco, smiling and waving him over.

"Good Morning Draco." He said, bowing. Draco did the same, pulling galleons out of his pocket.

* * *

"Perkins. I need double what I've been buying, it seems to be losing its effect." Hermione heard Draco say from under the cloak. She inhaled sharply. So he was buying black market potions. The filthy man pulled out a giant bottle filled with liquid which looked like the night sky.

"Gettin' the shakes are ya?" He said, a laugh playing at his lips. Draco scowled.

"Just a bit. It's making me act irrationally. I was wondering if you could help me out with that." The man laughed, handing Draco the bottle.

"And how might I help?" Draco exhaled, sending shivers up Hermione's spine.

"Well…a woman always comes to me whenever I dose. I know she's just an illusion, but she keeps sending me in the direction of an actual woman, a muggle born who was the bane of my existence since we were eleven. The illusion keeps telling me I'm in love with her, which I certainly am not. Why does this woman appear to me and push me towards that damn woman?" Perkins laughed, an evil, low sound. Hermione felt her blood run cold as he talked about her. He's having hallucinations? What kind of potion was this?

"Well, one thing my potion does, it sends you a guide, as you described. Since this is a potion to cure guilt, the guide is sent to help you achieve that goal, to help you find something to soothe the guilt in your heart. It seems this woman is the key to your freedom." He spat on the ground by his feet. "But beware, young Draco, this is where it gets complicated. You will have to keep taking the potion until you achieve nirvana, which in your case would be falling in love with the muggle born and having her love you as well, but the potion will slowly start to kill you. If you stop taking it, you will die, and if you have to stay on it for an extended period of time without achieving your goal, it will slowly eat your soul, and you will be a hollow shell, unable to function any longer, just a body."

Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to avoid being heard. She couldn't believe it. Draco was slowly killing himself, and she was the key to his freedom.

"A…and where will my soul go? It can't just disappear, that's absurd." Draco's voice shook, shooting daggers at Hermione's heart.

"I take it." Perkins simply said. Draco began to shake.

"And…what will you do with it?" He asked. His next words made Hermione's blood turn to ice.

"Well…what do you think the Nymphetamine is made of?"


	6. If he can't love her

A/N: Another Song chapter, this one based on "If I can't Love her" from Beauty and the Beast. This song kind of shaped my "beauty and the beast" themed fanfic here, so I hope you enjoy!

And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness

Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion

No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her and make her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?

Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward

No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me.

* * *

Draco stared into the eyes of the man in front of him, feeling as if he would lose the small amount of food from inside his stomach. He couldn't speak. Perkins lowly laughed.

"So…if I don't…fall In love with her and make her love me…I'll be your next batch for some poor unfortunate soul to consume." Perkins's smile widened.

"Precisely! Then it will be YOUR spirit trying to guide the next victim to succeed." Draco thought for a moment.

"So, Tamine…its her spirit you stole for this batch. What happens if I succeed? What if, somehow, I was able to make Hermione love me? What happens to Tamine then?" The shifty soul stealer adjusted his weight on to his other foot, seemingly bored.

"Well, her soul will return to her body. It's in suspended animation in my home, ya see. When your soul is finally ripe for the taking, when you've failed your task, her soul will be completely consumed by yours and her body will rot, your soul and spirit replacing hers in the bottle." Draco tried to swallow the lump in his throat, afraid to ask the next question.

"How…how many people…have succeeded in their task?" He hid his hands in his robe pockets, trying to hide their shaking. A Cheshire grin spread across his lips.

"Not a single one."

* * *

Hermione turned on her heels and ran, tears streaming down her face. Her stomach felt as if it was full of cement. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Draco Malfoy…love her? It could never happen. He could pretend…but his heart would never belong to her, and she surly couldn't fall in love with him, the mere idea was absurd. He was going to lose his soul to a madman…and she was the key to his freedom. She felt bile rise in her throat. She had to tell Harry.

* * *

"Wait…say that again?" Harry said, urgency in his voice. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, her head pounding.

"According to this man, Malfoy has been using an almost cursed potion, made out of souls. The soul of the wizard before him that failed their redemption is tasked with guiding him to succeed in his own redemption. If he stops taking the drug he will die and if he fails to achieve the goal set for him within the time period his soul goes into the next batch." Harry swallowed, taking all the new information in. He looked around the common room, thankfully no one had walked in on their little chat. Despite sitting next to the fireplace, the room seemed cold. Harry shivered.

"Did you happen to hear anything else?" He asked. Hermione thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell Harry every detail. She trusted him, but felt maybe the last portion should be left alone for now.

"No…that's all I heard before I panicked and ran away." She said, biting her lip. She hated lying to her best friend, but she couldn't bring herself to let that bit slip, not yet.

"I see." Harry said, pushing his glasses up with his finger. "I'm not sure what to say. It's his fault for drabbling into shifty potion making." Hermione frowned, surprised at Harry's callous reply.

"You know, he's got so much guilt built up inside him and no one to support him like we do. Honestly if I were in his shoes I may have gone down the same path." Her eyes widened, surprised at her snappiness. "Harry…I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. You have a big heart Hermione. I understand." He stood, stretching out his back. "Just…please don't get too invested. This seems to be something only he can complete himself." He turned to walk out of the common room, lunch time approaching. Hermione sighed, standing up to follow him out.

"If you only knew." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, blankly staring at the beautiful red flower he had been given, Perkins's words echoing in his head. 'When the last petal falls…your soul will be mine.' His heart was beating out of his chest. This was his punishment for all the evil things he did in his lifetime. Tears began to slide down his cheeks. He deserved this, he thought to himself. He stood, walking over to the desk where his bottle of Nymphetamine sat, taunting him. He wanted to throw it at the wall, but he knew if he did that he would die. He had to use it, Perkins said. So he took the needle, injecting double what he usually did. He laid back on his bed, looking to the ceiling.

"Draco?" Her ghostly voice said to his side. He turned his head, tears still falling, to look at his spirit guide.

"What's your real name?" He asked, his voice devoid of any emotion. The woman sighed, sitting on the bed next to him.

"My name was Lyra. I see that snake finally told you the purpose and ingredients on his little guilt cure." Draco simply nodded his head.

"You failed your task then." He stated. It wasn't a question. If she hadn't she wouldn't be here right now.

"It's my job to guide you to succeed. The goals seem so easy, yet impossible at the same time. They always are trials of the heart." Draco sat, looking into the deep red petals of his rose again.

"What was your goal?" He asked. Lyra looked at him with misty eyes.

"I had to forgive my father. He hired an assassin to get rid of my fiancé, saying he wasn't good enough for me. I figured forgiving my father would be easy…but I couldn't do it." She put a wispy hand on his shaking shoulder.

"How do you make yourself love someone? Or make them love you for that matter." He said, sniffing.

"That's the tough part. We will have to work on it. For starters, try to spend time with her. Take her to dinners, talk to her, be sweet and respectful." Lyra dreamily sighed, remembering her deceased fiancé. Before Draco could answer her, a knock sounded at his door. Lyra disappeared.

"Come in I suppose." Draco said blankly, not looking to see who it is.

"Draco…you are going to be late to lunch." Pansy said, walking into the room. She noticed his condition right away. "Why are you crying?" Draco looked at the floor, patting the bed next to him, motioning for her to sit.

"I'm going to die Pansy." He bitterly spat out as his tears hit the floor.

"You are not going to die Draco. Just stop taking the potion. You are high on it right now aren't you?!" She semi shouted, making him flinch back.

"No, you don't understand." He growled, looking at her with swollen eyes. "I went and bought more this morning. The horrid beast of a man selling it let me in on a pretty big detail he left out my first time purchasing it. If I stop taking it, I'll die. Not only that, but the damn things cursed, and made from souls. The woman I told you about that appears to me? She's the spirit of the woman whose soul I'm injecting into my veins. She's supposed to guide me in a quest to break the spell. If I succeed her soul returns to her body. If I fail…" He choked on his words, swallowing hard before continuing. "If I fail I lose my soul, and become the next batch of Nymphetamine." Pansy's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You can't be serious. What's your task?" She asked, her heart thudding in her ears. Draco bitterly laughed.

"Get this. I have to fall in love." Pansy cut him off, a sigh of relief leaving her lips.

"Oh Draco that will be easy! There's plenty of girls who would give their left leg to be yours." He shook his head.

"I wasn't finished. It's not just any girl, I have to fall in love with Hermione fucking Granger, and make her fall in love with me in return." Pansy let her jaw drop.

"Oh…well that could be a problem then." She said, shaking her head.

"A pretty big problem Pans. There will be no point anymore if I can't love her. How could I love her and have her love me too?" Pansy wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, trying to comfort him.

"Blaise and I will help you any way we can. Even if it means getting close with her. We can start today!" She pulled away from Draco, who sadly smiled at her.

"You two are some of the best friends anyone could ask for. Thank you." He looked at his clock, noticing it was time for lunch. "Go down to lunch, I'm going to clean up and meet you down there." She nodded, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I promise, you aren't going to lose your soul to some bottom feeder soul stealer." She exited the room. Lyra reappeared, standing in front of Draco.

"That's three people helping you. I hope this works." Draco looked at her, his cheeks tear stained.

"I hope I could love her and she would set me free." He said, standing and facing the spirit. "But if it's not meant to be and If I can't love her…then let the world be done with me!"


	7. The First Date

A/N: Being inspired by Beauty and the Beast, I decided Pansy and Blaise are going to be like Draco's Lumiere and Cogsworth haha. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nymphetamine pt 7

The next few weeks passed without incident. Draco Still hadn't made a move to try to get Hermione to fall in love with him. In fact, it seemed almost like she was avoiding him. He sat at the Slytherin table, moving eggs around on his plate. He knew he needed to eat so he could gain some of his weight and strength back, but he just couldn't stomach food this particular morning. Pansy sat down beside him, Blaise in tow, a devious smile on her face.

"You seem happy this morning." He grumbled to her, putting a fork full of eggs in his mouth, forcing himself to swallow. Pansy clapped her hands together.

"Blaise and I came up with an idea. You are going on a date, Draco Malfoy!" His eyes widened, looking to his friends. Blaise laughed.

"Look over to the Gryffindor table. You'll understand." He said, a coy smile spreading across his lips. Draco looked to where Blaise was looking just as an owl landed on the Gryffindor table, promptly spilling pumpkin juice all over Ron. He laughed at the sight, until he realized the owl was for Hermione, and it held a small package. The sick feeling grew in his stomach as he watched her opened the package, revealing a beautiful white rose with a note attached to it. He saw her face grow as red as Ron's hair as she looked over the note. Draco looked over to his friends, who were beaming at him.

"What the hell did you do?" He snarled, face going whiter than usual. Blaise clapped him on the back.

"Just a little push in the right direction, since you don't seem to be making any progress and your flower has lost a petal already." Draco put his head in his hands.

"What did you write?" He moaned, feeling miserable.

* * *

"Stupid owl." Ron grumbled, casting a quick scourgify on his soiled robes. When he finished, he looked over to see Hermione opening the package with shaky hands, revealing a white rose and a note. "Whose that from Mione?" He asked. She shook her head, reading over the note one more time.

 _Hermione,_

 _I would be pleased to enjoy your company at the three broomsticks this afternoon at three._

"It doesn't say." She said, though deep down she knew who it was from. Her hands felt clammy. She looked at the beautiful rose the note was tied to, and suddenly she wanted to be alone.

"I knew you had an admirer! I just knew it!" Lavender said, swooning. "Even a bookworm like you can have a secret admirer! You will have to tell us all the details when you get back." She kept swooning, and Hermione decided it was time to get away.

"I…I need to go put this in water before it wilts." She stood and abruptly began walking. She couldn't risk the questions. It begins now, he is going to go through with his spiritual journey to save his soul. She wanted to help him, it made her heart ache, but how could she fall in love with someone like him? He was cruel, and stuck up. Sure he matched her in knowledge, but that didn't change the fact that he was an insufferable prat. She wanted to throw up. She had a few hours to mentally prepare, she just wasn't ready.

* * *

Draco sat nervously at the three broomsticks, Lyra floating beside him. Any minute now she would be walking through the door, and he would have to try to make a better impression than he had in the years leading up to this moment.

"You seem nervous Draco." Lyra said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He wiped his palms on his pants trying to rid them of the sweat that was starting to accumulate on them.

"Ya think? This is a big moment, and she might not even show up. What then?" The spirit floated in front of him, her misty eyes showing compassion.

"She will show up. Don't worry." Just as she said this, the door opened and he saw a bushel of brown hair. Lyra smirked at him, disappearing into mist. Hermione cautiously walked in, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Draco, and he waved her over with his hand. Her face went white as she made her way over to the table. 'Not a good sign.' He thought to himself. When she reached the table, he stood, pulling a chair out for her. He surveyed her form. She was wearing a semi low cut, full sleeved black shirt, with a matching skirt that flowed around her knees. He felt his heart thudding in his ears, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Hi…" He said, swallowing hard. She looked…nice, he thought to himself. It made him nervous.

"Hello." She simply replied. A waitress came over to get their order.

"A bottle of your finest wine please." He said. 'Now…what to talk about.' He thought.

"You look nice today." He said, remembering Lyra's advice. Hermione smiled, sending his heart into knots. He could do this, he thought.

"Thank you. You are looking much better than the last time I saw you." She bit her lip, as if she thought that was the wrong thing to say. He quietly laughed.

"Thanks. That was…an odd night for me. I was having a moment of weakness as sad as I am to admit it." She moved her hair out of her face as the waitress came by with the bottle of wine and two glasses. Draco uncorked the bottle, pouring wine into each glass. She took a sip.

"This wine is wonderful. I don't think I've ever had anything this luxurious." She said, sending another nervous smile his way.

"It's my favorite. It's made with the finest berries from London." She took a bigger sip, setting down her glass and patting her red painted lips on a napkin.

"I really…um..liked the flower. It's in a vase in my room." Draco's face lit up. She actually liked it. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm glad. Honestly I am surprised you showed up. I didn't think you would." She laughed, a beautiful sound.

"Well I almost didn't to be honest. I had no idea who the package was from, you didn't sign a name."

"I'm…glad you did." He said quietly, barley audible. She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm glad. That you liked the flower, and that you decided to come." He felt calm in her presence, a soothing feeling flowing through him. Her cheeks turned pink.

"So, how are classes going?" She asked, changing the subject. He shrugged.

"I've been having trouble concentrating lately. I've been dealing with some inner demons, as you know." He said, remembering the night she found him crying. Just then, they felt a draft as the door opened, Pansy and Blaise walking in. They quickly waved to Draco as they walked over.

"Well hey there Draco!" Pansy smirked, winking at him. "Hello Hermione." They pulled up two chairs and sat with them.

"Hullo H…Hermione." Blaise stuttered, forcing himself to use her first name. Her face was contorted in confusion.

"Hello. Did you both just use my first name?" She asked. Pansy flipped her hair, smiling.

"Last names are for enemies. We aren't enemies and the first steps to healing are to leave the past behind. Right…Draco?" She gave him a stern look, which he returned.

"Exactly. But why are you two here?" He asked. Blaise smiled, his nose in the air.

"Just getting a bite to eat. Didn't realize you were here." Draco narrowed his eyes at them and took a large sip of wine, refilling both glasses afterwards.

"So, Hermione," Pansy started, giving off her best friendly smile. "You like books. I found one in the library in the muggle section. It's a beautiful love story, you should give it a read if you haven't." She pulled out the book, setting it in front of her. Hermione picked it up, recognizing it almost immediately.

"I love this book! It was my favorite as a child." She said, setting the book down. Pansy beamed.

"I figured you already knew it. Draco, you should read it too. You would really enjoy it." He looked at it, wrinkling up his nose.

"Beauty and the Beast? What are you on abo…" He stopped mid-sentence, knowing full well why she was suggesting he read the book. "Right. I'll be sure to read it. Thanks Pansy." The two Slytherins stood to make their leave.

"Well, you two enjoy the rest of your date. Sorry to interrupt." She winked and the two walked away to a table in the far back.

"Sorry…those two are always checking up on me. I guess they have been worried." He snorted in a very uncharacteristic way, making Hermione laugh quietly.

"It really is a wonderful story." She said.

"What's it about?" He asked. Hermione took another sip of wine before answering his question.

"Well, it's about a woman whose a bit of a social outcast who gets imprisoned in the castle of a prince who had been cursed and turned into a beast. The only way to break the spell is for her to fall in love with him, and him with her. It truly is beautiful." She mused, until a realization hit her like a bludger to the face. It was exactly mirroring his situation with her. She swallowed hard, as did he.

"I'll have to read it…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't supposed to know she knew, but she was having trouble hiding her emotions.

"Hermione…" He said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, hoping she couldn't feel how clammy he was. "We should do this again sometime soon." She smiled, curling her fingers around his bony hand.

"I agree. I had a nice time." She sent him a genuine smile.

* * *

"Mind if I escort you back to Hogwarts?" He said, not letting go of her hand. She shook her head.

"I would like that." She said. He led her out of the tavern loosely holding her hand. They walked in silence, hand in hand, and she wondered if she should tell him she knows. She used her better judgement, deciding that now was not the good time to tell him. His hand felt warm in hers, sending butterflies in her stomach. She truly was in a beauty and the beast scenario. She began to have doubts that freeing him was impossible. It truly had been a magical afternoon, she was almost sad that it was over. They reached the Hogwarts entrance.

"Thank you for coming today. I feel…oddly at peace around you, Hermione." He looked into her eyes for a moment, getting lost in their chocolate color.

"Thank you for the invitation. I really enjoyed myself today." Draco got down on his knee, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it, sending shivers down her spine. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. After her initial shock, she put her arms around him as well.

"I just want you to know…Draco…that if you ever feel you need to talk, you are more than welcome to speak to me. I'm always willing to listen." Draco pulled away, a thankful smile on his face.

"I will take you up on that offer. I may not have much time left, so if that be the case, I'd like to spend that time with you, love." He said, a sheepish smile on his face. "Goodnight Hermione. I hope you sleep well."

"Goodnight. Thank you for a good day today. And remember what I told you. I'm always open to talk, if you need it." He smiled, turning and walking into the castle, leaving Hermione standing on the steps, heart pounding in her chest.

'Maybe he will break his curse after all…' she thought to herself, walking into the castle. The thought scared her, but she did enjoy their little date today, if the butterflies in her stomach were any indication. She swallowed hard, opening the doors and entering the castle, ready to lay down in her warm bed and think about the afternoon.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, once again starting at his flower, which had a petal missing from it. He took out his bottle, shooting the navy liquid into his vein. Almost immediately Lyra appeared.

"It went well it seems!" She said happily, ghosting over to his bed. He nodded his head.

"She said she wanted to do it again. That's a start…right?" She nodded.

"A very good start indeed. She seems to like flowers a lot, send her more. I can sense a budding romance here, it won't be long before she breaks the spell and we both are freed from Perkins." She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. I'll read this book Pansy gave me, it's basically the same situation, a beast has to make a woman fall in love with him and return the love to break a spell. Maybe I can learn something from it." He smiled to himself, opening the first page, snuggling down into his bed. With a slight yawn, he began to read, a sad smile plastered to his thin face.

"She's the beauty, and I am the beast."


	8. The invitation

Nymphetamine pt 8

Draco woke with a feeling in his heart that was almost foreign to him, he felt genuinely happy. Things were starting to look up for him, despite knowing his soul was still in jeopardy. He stretched, the sunlight dancing across his bed. He had been courting Hermione for a month, in secret of course. He hadn't made much progress, but she did enjoy his company, which was a good start. He noticed he felt different around her, not only was he nervous, but he felt more calm…the racing in his heart slowed when she was near. He pulled on his clothing, going to his small mirror to fix his unruly hair. He smiled at his reflection; she was having an impact on him. He gained a decent amount of his weight back, even if he was still underweight. He looked at the clock; he had half an hour before breakfast, just enough time to get to get an owl to send her a token of his affections. She really was growing on him. He was just out the door when he remembered one last detail, which sobered his good mood. He walked to the trunk, taking out his potion. He injected it, looking to his flower. Three petals lay at the bottom of the container it was in. He swallowed hard.

"We still have time, and everything seems to be going according to plan." Lyra said behind him, startling him.

"Please, don't sneak up behind me Lyra." She shrugged an apology.

"My apologies. So anymore plans to win Hermione's heart?" She asked, sitting on his bed. He nodded.

"Yes. I am having a Christmas banquet at the Manor, I was going to ask her to accompany me." Lyra clapped her ghostly hands together.

"That is a fantastic idea!" She swooned.

"If she accepts. We are still in that awkward stage. I haven't even kissed her yet, except for that day on the train that I can't really remember." He grabbed his bag, heading towards the door. "I hate to cut this short, but I need to get an owl out before breakfast starts or she won't get it." Lyra smiled, bowing her head and disappearing into a mist. He was beginning to grow fond of his guide, she was good company. He made a mental note to seek her out if he completed his task.

* * *

Hermione sighed, looking out the window. The first of December brought the first snow with it, and the grounds was shimmering in a beautiful blanket of white. She had a smile plastered to her face as she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She made her way to the Gryffindor table, sitting between Harry and Lavender. She had just scooped a pile of eggs to her plate when an owl landed in front of her, luckily not spilling anything this time. It dropped a beautiful bouquet of roses in front of her, along with another note. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she opened the letter.

 _Hello beautiful,_

 _Your smile brightens my day. Meet by the lake after classes? I'll be waiting love._

 _P.S. I finished that book, it truly was a wonderful piece of literature._

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. She stole a glance over at Draco, who winked at her across the room. She smiled, nodding her head.

"Who are you looking at Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to follow her gaze. She opened her mouth to try to answer, but Lavender cut in.

"First a single rose and an anonymous date invite, now a dozen roses and another unsigned love letter. This has been going on for months now! Fess up, whose it from?" Hermione could feel the sweat beginning to pool on the back of her neck.

"I really should be going." She said standing up, "I've got some muggle studies homework to finish." Ron swallowed a mouth full of food loudly.

"Why are you lying Hermione? You always get your homework done in advanced. I think you are hiding something from us." He looked hurt. Hermione felt guilt building in her gut.

"I…I just can't talk about it right now." Before anyone could say another word she turned and ran from the great hall.

* * *

Muggle studies was boring as ever. Even Hermione felt her mind wandering, something she almost never did. The new professor, professor Lillith was droning on about muggle literature, something Hermione knew all about, as all she did was read before coming to Hogwarts, having little friends.

"Have any of you recently read any muggle written literature?" She asked. Hermione looked around, preparing to raise her hand, when Draco raising his took her off guard.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She said, surprise lacing her voice. Some people gasped in surprise, whispers filling the classroom. He glared at them and cleared his throat.

"Well, recently I finished a playwright called Beauty and the Beast." She clapped her hands, nodding in approval.

"And what is it about? I'm very curious to know." She asked. Draco shrugged, giving a sideways glance to Hermione as he did so.

"Long story short, it's about a woman whose held prisoner in the castle of a beast, who is actually a cursed prince. The only way to break his curse is to get the woman to fall in love with him, and to return that love, before the last petal of his enchanted flower falls. If he fails, he will remain a beast for the rest of his days, and all his subjects and residents of the castle stay living as enchanted appliances." Professor Lillith nodded, putting her hand to her chin.

"And what did you like about this story?" She asked.

"Well, you see, I myself have been a hideous beast, metaphorically speaking for most of my life and recently a beautiful woman has begun to soften me, just like in the story. So, I liked the fact that it is relatable to my life as of recently." Hermione felt her heart stop. He made another sideways glance at her, a sad smile playing at the corner of his lips. She swallowed hard. It was almost as if he knew she knew. Either way, she made up her mind to tell him.

* * *

Draco stood down by the lake, bundled up around the cold, small snowflakes landing in his hair and on his eyelashes. The grounds looked beautiful, the lake semi frozen from the chill. He hadn't waited long before he heard footsteps behind him. He immediately pulled her in for an embrace.

"You look beautiful as usual." He said smoothly, a smile playing with his lips.

"You look nice yourself. I'm glad to see you are putting weight back on." She smiled. He took her hands in his, staring into her eyes.

"I have a proposition for you." He said, gently pushing some of her hair away from her face. She gave him a playful sideways smirk, the cold hair tickling her face.

"And what is that?" She asked. He took her hand, walking along the shore of the lake.

"Well, I'm having a bit of a banquet for Christmas. Some of the wizarding world young elite will be there. There will be a feast and a masquerade themed soiree in the ballroom." He swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. "I was just wondering…" He trailed off, looking at his feet.

"What is it Draco?" She asked, squeezing his hand for encouragement. He looked at her, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Would you like to accompany me? Be my date?" He could almost feel Hermione's heart stopping. He saw the color rush to her cheeks, turning them a deep shade of red. He loved it when she blushed, especially when he was the cause of it.

"Draco Malfoy…" She started sternly, catching him off guard. His breath hitched in his throat, and his heart dropped down into his stomach. He held his breath, waiting for her response. "I would be honored to be your date." He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. She had said yes! He couldn't believe it. His heart did somersaults.

"Really? That…that's great! I'm so glad. I'd like you to be there a little early, I'll have a surprise for you. How does four thirty sound? The banquet starts at five." She nodded up and down, a smile plastered to her face.

"I will do that. Thanks...for inviting me." He kissed her hand, looking into her eyes as he did so.

"It's my pleasure, you will be the most beautiful woman there." He winked. She laughed, picking up snow and throwing it at him. He was taken aback for a moment, before a devious smile spread across his face, and he made his own snowball, tossing it to her. The two of them began laughing, throwing snow at each other. Hermione ran at him, tackling him into the snow, landing on top of him. Both their hearts began to beat, faster and faster, their position becoming more and more apparent to them as the moment passed. Hermione quickly got up, her cheeks feeling hot.

"I think it's time we went in and warmed up…don't you think?" Draco said, taking her hands in his and rubbing them together trying to warm them up.

"I agree. This was fun. I'll…see you on Christmas?" She said, smiling. He nodded up and down, kissing both her hands before she walked into the castle, and he followed after her, looking forward to a hot cup of coco.

* * *

"Shh Blaise, we don't want to get caught up here!" Pansy said from the astronomy tower, where they were watching Draco and Hermione from a distance.

"Isn't it a little wrong that we are spying on them?" He said, looking out the window.

"Maybe a little, but did promise to help him! He's inviting her to the Christmas ball right now, I'm sure we will be seeing more of them if she says yes." Blaise nodded up and down.

"I think she just said yes." He said, looking behind him to make sure no one was coming. A squeal from his girlfriend startled him, making him jump.

"What Pansy? You scared the bloody hell out of me!" He said, looking out the window.

"They are going to kiss! I just know it!" They could see Hermione laying on top of Draco in the snow, their faces mere inches apart. Both of them held their breath, hoping for that moment. Sadly, it didn't happen. She stepped up, and both of them moved to walk inside the castle. Pansy huffed, crossing her arms.

"We better get something to happen at that ball, he's already lost so many petals." She said. Blaise nodded up and down, agreeing with her.

"We will think of something love. We have to, or else he will lose his soul, and I'll be damned if I let my best mates soul get stolen, even if it's his own fault he is in this mess."

"Well, I think its working. I think Hermione is falling in love with him, just like the task says." Pansy squealed.

"I does seem to be mutual too. Do you notice how he always glances her way and smiles? He's falling for her too. Pretty soon the curse will be broken!" They both smiled, sharing a quick kiss before exiting the tower, unaware that there was a third person standing in the shadows, hiding under a cloak of invisibility, unable to be seen, but witnessing the whole scene. He knew there was something Hermione was hiding from him and the others, but he didn't think it would be this serious. Harry took off the cloak and walked over by the window, looking onto the grounds, seeing Malfoy place a kiss on Hermione's hand before they entered the building out of view. He was going to have a talk with her as soon as possible, he decided as he exited the tower, a sour feeling in his stomach.


	9. Plotting

Nymphatemine pt 9

Hermione walked through the castle, a smile plastered to her lips and a fluttering in her heart. For a moment, she forgot she was part of a quest to save Draco's soul, and felt more alive than she ever had. She had never felt like this before, the nervous excitement growing in her heart more and more every day. She sighed, the smile growing ever larger on her face.

"I really am falling for him." She said to herself through a girlish sigh. She wrinkled her nose, it sounded like something Lavender would do.

"Falling for who Hermione?" A voice behind her startled her. She jumped, turning to face Harry, who almost looked angry.

"Oh uh…no one Harry. An author. I started a new series of books last week and they are truly a work of art." She lied, biting her lip and sending him a, hopefully, convincing smile. Harry nodded, eyebrows raised.

"Is that author named Draco Malfoy by chance?" He sarcastically asked. She felt her face blanche. She swallowed a few times, wringing her hands together.

"What are you talking about Harry? I told you I wouldn't get invested in his problem, remember?"

"Hermione, stop lying to me. I saw everything. From the astronomy tower. Snowballs, hand kisses, your…almost kiss. I saw it all." He looked at her with a stare that could melt ice. Hermione felt her heart stop.

"You don't understand Harry. It's not what you think. He's not who you think he is. He's gentle and sweet…caring even." Her voice pleaded with Harry to just listen to her, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Hermione, he's a monster! You think he really cares about you? It's just an act to get what he wants, whatever it could be, and then he's going to toss you aside! I won't sit by while my best friend is torn apart by that insufferable git…"

"HE NEEDS ME TO SAVE HIS SOUL!" She yelled, cutting him off. Harry snapped his mouth shut, surprised at her outburst. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, chests heaving up and down as they both let their anger simmer.

"What do you mean…he needs you?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione could feel the tears threatening to push out of her eyes. She blinked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Well…his quest to save his soul…I was going to tell you eventually, but I figured you would react like this." She started, an accusatory look in her eyes. Harry looked down at his feet for a moment, then back into Hermione's eyes. "His quest is to fall in love with me, and for me to return that love. If either of those tasks are incomplete when his time comes…he will lose his soul." The tears were freely falling now. Harry wrapped his hands around his friend, exhaling sharply. "He needs me…" Harry smoothed her hair before letting her go.

"Do you think his advances are…genuine? I don't see him as a person capable of loving anyone Hermione." Hermione nodded her head up and down, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"I do. You don't know him like I do. You see a monster, I see a sheep in wolves clothing." Harry shook his head.

"I still can't believe this. You and…" He shuddered, "Malfoy. Bloody hell." He put a hand to his head, as if he had a headache.

"It is a tad surprising, isn't it Potter." A voice sounded behind them, making the pair jump.

"Malfoy." Harry said, jaw tight in anger. Malfoy mock bowed, looking up at Harry.

"Potter." He said. Draco turned to Hermione, taking her hand in his. "I assure you, my intentions are genuine." He pressed his lips to it. Her cheeks turned pink and a smile played with her lips. "And I don't approve of you making her cry." Harry narrowed his eyes, anger playing with his head.

"Well, I don't approve of you…or this. Hermione, you're playing with fire and if you keep this up no one will be here when you get burned." Harry turned on his heel and stormed away. Draco turned to Hermione, who was shaking.

"Are you okay love?" He asked with genuine concern in his eyes. She nodded, sniffing quietly.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised at his…reaction. Well, actually I'm not. I knew he would be angry, but I didn't…I didn't think he would blow up like that." He wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissing the top of her head.

"Saint Potter." He spat, feeling the anger bubbling inside him. "Hero of the world, but can't even handle his friend chasing her own happiness. Sickening." He let her go, looking into her eyes. "I promise I'm not just doing this for fun…even though it has been pretty fun." He saw the smile trying to spread across her face, in turn making the corner of his own mouth creep up. "See? There's that beautiful smile." Her smile grew at his comment.

"Thank you. I just can't believe him. I've always been supportive of him and he blows up like this." Draco shook his head.

"It was to be expected. We aren't exactly on friendly terms, and I am courting his best friend…who I've regrettably been a horrible git to for most of her life so far." He sadly smiled at her. "I've got some things to do…I'll see you at my masquerade Friday?" He asked, backing away from her slowly. She nodded.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it." He smiled, turning to walk towards the dungeons.

"Good."

* * *

"Harry could be a huge obstacle." Lyra said, pacing back and forth. Draco sat on his bed, looking out the window.

"I'm aware of that. If I've ever felt threatened by Potter, now is that time." A knock sounded at his door. Lyra meant to disappear, but Draco lifted his hand.

"You don't have to disappear when Pansy and Blaise come, they know all about you." She nodded, staying in place. "Come in." Sure enough, his two friends entered his room, immediately looking towards the floating woman in the center of the room.

"I'm guessing this is the guide you told us about?" Blaise said, looking at the misty woman. She bowed, extending her hand to him. He took it, shivering.

"My name is Lyra. I am Draco's spirit guide." She shook Pansy's hand as well.

"How can we see you?" She asked. Lyra laughed.

"I'm not a hidden spirit. Whenever Draco uses the Nymphetamine, my spirit is released. I can choose to be invisible or not. He told me he told you about me already, so I stayed." Draco nodded.

"So, what brings you two here?" He asked, motioning for the two to sit on the bed while he took the chair at his desk next to his flower. Pansy clapped her hands together.

"Well, we have a few plans for the next steps in your relationship with Hermione." She said, a Cheshire grin plastered to her face.

"I'm listening." Draco said, staring at her intensely. Blaise cleared his throat.

"Well, a dance, dedicated to the two of you. Something beautiful, and only for the two of you." Draco nodded, hand on his chin. Pansy squealed in excitement.

"We have a song picked out for it too! We've already talked to the band playing, they said they would for sure perform it!" Draco's smile grew as he thought about it, butterflies forming in his stomach.

"That is a perfect idea. It was a romantic dance that made me fall in love with my fiancé." Lyra mused, closing her ghostly eyes.

"This seems promising. I hope this all works out." Draco said. "The flower is dying…fast." His stomach began to turn. Just as he said this, the four looked at the flower, to see another petal fall to the bottom of the container.


	10. The Dance

A/N: Yes, yes another song. Music is my inspiration! This ones tied into the scene though so don't worry no lyrics to start out with.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Nymphetamine pt 10

Draco paced around his room at the manor, constantly checking the clock, waiting for arrival. He grumbled, still an hour he had to wait. He sat on his bed, taking out his bottle of stolen soul and sighed deeply. He was sick and tired of having to inject this potion. It was starting to get painful, his arms bruised in a deep shade of purple. Now was the time he wished he was gifted with healing magic. He stuck the needle into his bruised and battered arm, wincing in pain.

"You are nervous, I can sense it." Lyra said, appearing in front of him.

"Of course I'm nervous, Tonight is the night I try to officially win her. It might not be definite love, but hopefully it will advance our relationship." He swallowed hard, his hands shaking. Lyra sat next to him.

"It will. The song is a beautiful declaration of affections. Your friends made a good choice. This curse will be lifted and we will put a stop to Perkins's evil scheme." Draco smiled. He had other tricks up his sleeve.

"I'm going to ask her to live with me…when school is over. Her parents are still coming out of their fog from having her wiped out of their memories, who knows how long that would take? I want to ask her…to stay with me." He smiled, looking to the beautiful glowing flower.

"That is wonderful Draco!" Lyra swooned. "So romantic! Saving her from that pain." Draco shrugged.

"What can I say? She's melted the ice that was around my heart. I didn't think it were possible for me to fall for her, but little by little…she's made me go soft. The thought of her being hurt, or lonely…it hurts me. I just want her to be happy. I've never felt this way for anyone before." Lyra smiled, looking towards the clock.

"You better get ready, she will be here soon."

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. She had five more minutes before she could leave. She wore a full face of make-up, red painted lips, hair tamed and tied back in a bow. She felt butterflies in her stomach. At the beginning of the year if someone told her she would be falling for Draco Malfoy, she probably would have punched them. But here she was, on Christmas, pacing back and forth waiting to go to his manor. She couldn't believe it even now, but she was definitely falling for him. She took one more look at the clock; it was time to go. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, throwing it into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Draco sat at the table, hands folded in front of him. He kept staring at the fireplace, his stomach doing somersaults, his nerves getting the better of him.

"She will be here any minute." Lyra said, also looking at the fireplace. She looked Draco up and down, eying his jet black suit. "You look exquisite." She commented.

"Thanks Lyra. I'm hoping she agrees." Just then, something sounded in his fireplace and he sat up straighter and green flames exposed themselves. After a split second, she stepped out, coughing from the soot in the fireplace. Draco stood, walking over to her.

"Welcome to my home, Hermione." He said, bowing to her. She curtsied, smiling.

"It's beautiful." She commented, remembering the last time she had been here. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Thank you, love. I have a surprise for you." He held out a large package. She took it, a look of surprise on her face. "Open it!" He said, a giant smile on his face. She began pulling at the paper.

"Oh Draco you didn't have to…" She stopped mid-sentence. She pulled a beautiful golden ballroom dress out of the package. Her breath got stuck in her chest. "It…its beautiful!" She said breathlessly.

"I figured you would want something to wear tonight, you light up my life and this dress shines like you do." He kissed her hand. "If you go up the stairs there is a room to the left you can use to change. Pansy is up there getting ready herself, she can help you slip into it." He winked, ushering her towards the stairs.

"Thank you…so much Draco!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck, holding him close. He inhaled her scent, sending his stomach into knots.

"No need to thank me. I just can't wait to see you in it." She beamed at him, turning to climb the stairs to the ladies changing room.

* * *

"So, things going well with Draco?" Pansy asked. She wore a billowing, emerald green dress that flowed around her ankles. Hermione answered behind the curtain,

"Things are going well. He truly is a different person when you get to know him." She heard Pansy quietly laugh to herself.

"I heard about the blow up with Potter." She sneered. "I want you to know, Hermione, Draco may seem hard and uncaring on the outside, but inside…he truly does care about you." Hermione stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Can you…help me lace the back up?" She asked, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. Pansy walked over, a smile on her face as she began to lace up the golden dress.

"Do you truly feel for Draco?" Pansy asked, curiosity lacing her voice. Hermione sighed.

"Well…at first I was doing because I found out a secret. I thought he was awful…then I saw this softness, this caring nature I didn't know he had. It went from reluctantly meeting him in secret, trying to force myself to care about him. Then…I'm not sure when, but it all changed. I noticed I wasn't forcing myself anymore, that all of a sudden I was seeking out his company." She confessed to her once enemy. "I believe I do deeply care about him." Pansy squeaked as she finished lacing up the top. She surveyed Hermione up and down, clicking her tongue in approval.

"Wait up here, I'll send a signal when it's okay to come down." She said, turning to leave the room. She turned slightly, before exiting the room.

"You have nothing to fear. Draco seems hard, but you have changed him…you can trust him." She left the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

The guests began to file in. His manor was full of the young wizarding elite, from all over the world. Draco greeted them all, soft symphonic music playing in the background from the band he hired for his event. Pansy walked up to Draco.

"Is now the time?" She asked, Blaise on her arm. Draco nodded, looking into the dining room to see all his guests seated. Pansy took our her wand, sending out a smoke signal.

"Go take your seats, I'll be with you momentarily." Pansy and Blaise nodded, exiting the foyer and entering the dining room. He stood her, his heart pounding. He heard a door softly close and he knew; this was it. The moment on truth. His breath caught in his throat as she began to descend the stairs in the golden dress he bought for her. She was breath taking, he could feel his heart sinking. She got to the bottom of the stairs and stood before him. He exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"You look breath taking." He said, the blood rushing to his ears. She blushed.

"Thank you. This is a gorgeous dress." She said. Draco held out his arm for her to take.

"It is time for the banquet. I shall escort you." He led her into the dining room, where all heads turned to watch them. He pulled out a chair for her between himself and Pansy. She sat. They enjoyed a dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes, freshly baked rolls, bread pudding and wine. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione; she truly did light up his life. She was in an engaging conversation with a wizard from Germany named Fredrik on the muggle world.

"Das is very interesting!" He happily said, completely engrossed in what she was saying. "So you're telling me they have moving photos there too?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes. It's called a television." Draco watched her with admiration, until he noticed the time. He stood, clanking his spoon on his glass.

"If I may have your attention please." He said. Everyone hushed, waiting for his announcement. "If all of you could make your way to the ballroom, the masquerade begins now." Everyone pulled out a mask and put it on, making their way into the ballroom. He watched Hermione put on her matching mask on, following the crowd into the ballroom, completely unaware of his surprise for her. He put on his mask. Once the room was empty, he walked out, entering the ballroom with shaking hands. He looked behind him, Lyra was watching, hidden in the shadows. Pansy looked to Draco, her face hidden by a black mask.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Draco nodded nervously. Blaise walked up to the band, whispering something to the vocalists in the band. He immediately cleared his throat, holding his wand to his throat.

"The host of the evening requested the first dance be dedicated to a misses Hermione Granger. If the two of you could enter the floor." Draco walked out putting his hand out to catch hers in his. He could see the nervousness written on her face. A soft guitar started playing, and he pulled her close, their movements in synch. The woman began to sing

 _All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in_

"You do look beautiful tonight. I don't think I've told you enough." They twirled to the music.

 _All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

"You look very handsome as well." She said. He could almost feel her nerves getting the better of her. He pulled her closer; she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

 _And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you_

"This is a beautiful song." She said. Draco smirked, reminding himself to thank Pansy and Blaise for being complete saps.

"I thought it was an appropriate choice, given the circumstances." He twirled her out, and then pulled her back in. A man began singing this time.

 _All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

"I've never danced like this before with anyone." She said. "Sorry if I am a bit clumsy." Draco laughed, inhaling her scent. Roses, he noted.

"You are doing a fine job. Everyone seems to like you quite a bit." He laughed at her nervousness.

"I just get so nervous. This is the most exquisite thing I've ever done in my life. You must remember, most of my holidays were spent at the burrow." He wrinkled his nose, stepping back and pulling her forward.

"Well you seem to be doing just fine. You are a wonderful dancer even with everyone watching us." She laughed into his shoulder.

"I'm having a wonderful time Draco. Even if my friends can't see it…you really are an amazing person." Both vocalists began singing in unison.

 _And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you_

Draco leaned in, cupping her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers, the crowd around them cheering and clapping. Her lips were soft against his, and despite being in a room full of people, it was as if they were the only two people left in the universe. He pulled the back of her head , deepening the kiss. He pulled back, staring Hermione in the eyes.

 _All at once, everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_


	11. Roses and Libraries

Nymphetamine pt 11

They spent the night held in each other's arms, twirling and dipping to the beautiful music of the band. They drank fine wine in between dances and kisses. They stepped away for a moment, stepping onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. The night was clear, stars twinkling above them, mirroring the snow on the ground. Draco stood behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and intertwining his fingers with hers. He nuzzled into her neck, his breath tickling the pale flesh in front of it. He left a small kiss, lifting his head and turning her around to face him.

"Are you enjoying your Christmas Hermione?" She smiled up at him, her eyes shining like chocolate diamonds.

"This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. Originally I was just going to stay at Hogwarts…seeing as my parents are still recovering parts of their memories, I was told staying away from them would be best."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I too, am glad I had this little gathering. You don't have to…but I'd like you to stay with me tonight. I have…things…I would like to discuss with you." Hermione's smile grew.

"I will happily stay with you tonight! I never want it to end. Even in the world we live in…this is truly magical." Draco ran his thumb down Hermione's cheek, following her jawline. He leaned in to kiss her, when the door startled them both.

"Sorry if we are intruding. Just trying to get some air." Blaise said, a fake apology playing on his lips. Draco waved them over.

"It's ok. We were doing the same thing. The stars look amazing tonight." Blaise and Pansy joined them, staring at the sky.

"This was a wonderful Christmas celebration Draco. It's a shame your mother couldn't be here to see the amazing job you did setting all of this up." Draco smiled sadly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure she's doing much better in France. Though I'll have much to tell her in my next letter." He pulled Hermione closer against the chill. She happily accepted, snuggling in closer to him. Pansy looked at the two of them, sighing.

"I see things are working out for the two of you. Who would have thought?" She swooned. Blaise playfully punched Draco in the shoulder, ignoring the pained look on his face afterward.

"It truly is a miracle. Proof that two sides can put aside their differences and join hand in hand." Hermione laughed, the air tickling Draco's chest.

"I have to agree with Blaise. I never would have imagined dining and dancing with the elite. I figured I'd always just be a…mudblood." She looked at her arm sadly, the pale pink scars showing against her pale skin. Draco scowled.

"We all have scars we aren't proud of Hermione." He said, raising his sleeve, exposing the pink scar from his dark mark, pushing their arms together. "See? We both have scars that hurt us. But we have risen above the meanings behind them, and have grown and united. And that, my dear, is a reason to celebrate." He kissed the pale scars on her forearm, making her shiver.

"I, for one, am glad I got to witness this union." Pansy swooned. She looked at the door, seeing the bodies dispersing.

"We should get back inside, everyone is beginning to leave." Her and Blaise turned to enter the house. Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"You know, I really need to thank them. Honestly without them a lot of this probably would have never happened." She laughed.

"Don't tell me, the infamous Draco Malfoy needed wingmen to get a date." They looked into each other's eyes, and promptly started laughing.

"Let's get inside." He said, ushering her back into the manor.

* * *

Everyone was gone, aside from the two of them. They quickly cleaned the dining room with a round of scourgify spells. Draco looked at the clock, it was eleven, one hour to midnight.

"Hermione…there's something I want to show you." He said, taking her hand and guiding her down the hallway. "Well, a few things actually." They came up to a door. "Do you trust me?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking, his nerves creeping up on him. Hermione smiled.

"Honestly…yes. I do trust you Draco." She said through her smile. He returned her smile, a warm feeling in his stomach.

"Good, now close your eyes." She did as she was told, and Draco pushed open the doors. He grabbed her hand once more, leading her into the room. "Okay, open them." She did, and her jaw dropped.

* * *

"Draco…it's so lovely!" She said, staring in awe at the giant library she was standing in. It almost rivaled Hogwarts. Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's all yours my dear. I know everything with your parents is rough, to put it lightly, and things get lonely around here as well. I was wondering…" He paused a moment, causing her heart to skip a beat. "If you would come live with me after school. I live here alone, so some company would be nice." Hermione felt her breath hitch in her chest. He was asking her to live with him, she couldn't believe it.

"Draco…" She paused, turning to face him. She could see the nervousness in his eyes. She smiled, putting her hand to his face. "Yes. I will live with you." He beamed, something she had never seen before.

"Then it's settled. Hermione, this library is yours to do with what you like." She hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much! For everything." He kissed the top of her head. "What else did you need to show me?" Draco's expression turned grim.

"I'll warn you. This…isn't as beautiful as the library." He pulled out a bottle and a syringe. Hermione cringed as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing his bruised arms. "You see…I'm cursed. I had a moment of weakness over the summer and ended up way in over my head. If I don't complete a quest, my days will run out. I have a woman guiding me, the soul of the woman being inside this bottle." He took the needle, injecting it into his vein, a hiss of pain escaping his lips. Just as he finished, a mist began to form In front of them, taking the shape of a woman, no more than twenty three years old, with a slender figure and blonde hair. She looked at Hermione, a happy yet sad look in her eyes.

"This is Lyra." Draco said, motioning towards the mist in front of them. "She's been guiding me towards completing my goal. If I succeed, she gets to reunite with her body. If I fail, her soul becomes devoured, and my replaces her in the bottle." Hermione put her hand over her mouth. Even though she already knew this, she was surprised he told her so easily. Even showing her his guide.

"It's a pleasure to finally talk to you, face to face." Lyra said, floating near Hermione. "I've seen quite the improvement in Draco since you came around. Before you, he was ready to throw his life away. His determination has strengthened, as if you are a reason for him to live." Hermione felt a tear swell up in her eyes.

"Everyone needs something to live for." She looked to Draco, tears clouding her vision. She looked down at his bruised arms once again, a chill running down her spine.

"Lyra has been a huge help. Without her…I would have never found you." He yawned, the events of the evening tiring him out. "I'll show you to the room." He ushered her out of the library, Lyra floating behind them. They walked up the stairs and down the hallway, to a bedroom. It was an elegant shade of green and silver, very Slytherin, she noted.

"I know you weren't planning on staying, so you probably have nothing to sleep in. My mother left some of her unworn night clothes here, I'll go grab you something." He left the room. She looked around at the luxurious room she was in. That was when she spotted it. In a canister on his desk sat a beautiful glowing red flower. She walked over to it, staring in awe at its sheer beauty.

"Beautiful flower isn't it? It's a shame its losing its petals." He laughed bitterly, handing her a silk night gown. Draco walked behind her, unlacing the back of her dress for her. "Don't worry, I'll walk out until you are done changing. I'm just giving you a hand." He kissed her between her shoulder blades, sending shivers down her spine. He once again Left the room while she changed into the night gown. 'Even this is more elegant than what I'm used to and it's for sleeping in.' She thought as she felt the cool silk brush against her skin.

"I'm done." She said. Draco re-entered the room, dressed in his own sleepwear. He pulled the blanket down on his bed and got in, patting the spot next to him. She nervously got in on the other side of the bed, laying her head on Draco's chest. He curled one arm around her, pulling her close.

"If your flower is dying why do you keep it?" She asked. Draco sadly sighed.

"I have no choice. This is my countdown. If I don't accomplish my goal by the time the last petal falls, I lose my soul. It's over half way gone, so there isn't much time left." Hermione muffled a cry and she nuzzled in closer to Draco.

"You will. Your soul is staying where it is." Draco lifted her chin and captured her lips with his. He laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Goodnight love. Thank you for a magical evening." He was almost instantly asleep, no doubt from the potion. She moved her head, turning it towards the flower. Just as she did this, a petal fell off. She turned her head back to lay it on Draco's chest.

"I will never let go." She quietly said as sleep began to capture her mind.


	12. Betrayal

Nymphetamine pt 12

Hermione made her way to the great hall for breakfast, a pep in her step. Despite Harry being upset with her about the situation, and having to face him, she was in a good mood. She entered the doors, almost skipping to the table.

"Good morning." She said, a smile on her face.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said, not looking at her. She bit her lip.

"How were everyone's holidays?" Ron looked at her, a smile on his face.

"They were good! We had everyone over as usual, Lavender joined, we played some games and mum made an amazing dinner." He raised an eyebrow, looking closer at her. "Where did you go? We all missed you, did your parents get their memories back er something?" Hermione bit her lip again, wringing her hands. She didn't want to tell him, not yet.

"Well…I was invited to a ball." She said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She hoped they would drop it, but her hopes were in vain.

"A ball? Where at?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised. Of course he would ask since he more than likely already knew anyway. She stuttered, looking for an answer before Lavender cut her off.

"My cousin Cessily went to a ball too, at Malfoy Manor of all places!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust and Hermione felt the color drain from her face. Lavender pulled out a stack of paper from inside her bag. "Even if it was Malfoy, the ball looked beautiful, she gave me a bunch of pictures she took." Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her ears. 'Please…don't let me be in any of these pictures.' She repeated over and over in her head. The pictures so far didn't showcase her, just the dining table. She was in one of those shots, but her head was turned and you couldn't see her face. She exhaled, relaxing a bit as Lavender neared the end of her pictures. Hermione openly laughed to herself and her fear as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione…that's you." Ron said, looking up to her. Hermione hadn't been listening, instead trying to focus on her breakfast.

"What was that?" She asked dreamily, looking to her friend.

"In this picture. You…" He stopped, looking at her, anger contorting his features. "You are dancing with Malfoy." Hermione felt her face blanch, looking down at the photo in Lavender's hand, unfortunately it was a moving one. They twirled and dipped, and Hermione held her breath as Draco leaned in close to her face and connected their lips.

"Oh, disgusting!" Ron said, mock throwing up. "Hermione what the bloody hell is this?" The cat's out of the bag, she thought to herself.

"Well…you see. It's really complicated." She said, moaning in defeat. Ron was having none of it.

"You snogging our childhood rival doesn't seem that complicated! Just disgusting and wrong." She looked at Ron, her eyes pleading with him to stop. It didn't work. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" He got up from the table and stormed over to where the Slytherins sat, stopping directly in front of Draco.

"Listen here Malfoy, I don't know what game you are playing at, but stay away from Hermione. She doesn't need some right git like you muckin' up her life." Draco laughed, looking to the Gryffindor table.

"I can assure you, Weasle, that everything has been consensual." He stood, preparing to walk away, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Ron, and he looked furious.

"You slimy snake, stay the hell away from her! You've been given your final warning. I swear, I'll pulverize you." Draco shrugged.

"Do what you will." He said as he walked away, Pansy and Blaise following close on his heels. Ron walked back over to the Gryffindor Table.

"Well, that took care of that." He said, cracking his knuckles. Hermione put her head in her hands, looking mortified.

"Ron, you didn't even listen to me. It's much more complicated than a snogging on Christmas. Without me, he could die." Ron looked at her, confusion written on his face. She took a deep breath. "Here…let me explain from the beginning."

* * *

Hermione explained the situation until she was blue in the face. When she finally got every detail out, starting at the beginning of the year on the Hogwarts express up until Christmas, she felt satisfied. She looked at the faces of everyone. Ron still looked sick, Harry indifferent, and Lavender was swooning.

"Oh Hermione its soo romantic! So that's what the Muggle Lit. comment was about that one day in class a few weeks ago. You are the beauty and he sees himself as a beast!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"This woman, I swear…" He laughed, pulling her closer. Hermione laughed, glad that they seemed to be understanding and not making any brash choices. "So, we will have to get used to you and Malfoy if his flower doesn't die…won't we?" He said, his face going green. Harry patted his back.

"I'm not thrilled about it either. But Hermione has been supportive of us, we should return that to her." Harry said. Hermione smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Thank you boys. This is a hard time, and I really do appreciate it."

* * *

"My dearest cousin. I need you to do me a favor." Perkins said, grabbing the hand of the young woman who stood talking to him. She shook her head.

"Perkins. You know I don't want to be involved in your dark plans for this stupid potion you are making. He won't succeed anyway, they never do." Perkins shifted in his chair, seemingly annoyed.

"He's already almost there! He has two petals left, which gives him a week to profess his love for the girl, and have her return her affections. They are so close there's no way he won't succeed." He growled. The young girl shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I'm not doing it. Let them have their happiness. You should try to make helpful potions, maybe then you could open your own shop and help people!" She took a sip of her tea, her brow furrowed in frustration. A sly smile spread across Perkins's lips.

"I figured you would say something like that." As if on cue, he snapped his fingers. She dropped her cup of tea, becoming more alert.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I need you to seduce Draco Malfoy, break him and the girl up, and bring him to me."

* * *

"So, do you love him?" Lavender cooed, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, thinking. A small smile spread across her face.

"Yes. I believe I do love him." Lavender squealed, wrapping Hermione in her arms.

"This is all too romantic! You need to tell him and break the curse!" She swooned. Hermione felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"But…what if he hasn't quite reached the point of loving me back?" She said, her voice weaker than she intended. Lavender put her hand up.

"Look at the way he kisses you in this picture. This is a kiss of love! Not just some lusty snog." Harry and Ron both turned green. Lavender waved them off. "Oh stop it you two!" Hermione watched the picture, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're right. I need to tell him. It's time." She felt her heart beating in her ears. It was time indeed. The spell needed to be broken, he only had two petals left, and his soul as well as Lyra's were on the line. She stood, smoothing out her clothing.

"Wish me luck."

* * *

Draco walked down the hallway. He was going to confront Hermione once and for all. He was running out of time, and he needed to tell her he loved her. His palms felt clammy as he made his way back to the great hall.

"You can do this! I have faith in you." Lyra said, floating beside him. He nodded.

"I know. I just hope she loves me too…" His voice trailed off as he was approached by a young witch.

"Draco Malfoy?" She said, stepping up to him. He noticed something wasn't quite right with her.

"Hey..are you o…" He was cut off when a spell hit him square in the chest.

"Imperio!"

* * *

Hermione walked towards the dungeons. She knew she could find him in his room if he wasn't in the great hall. Her hands were shaking from nerves; she swallowed hard trying to calm down.

"Draco, I love you." She said to herself for the hundredth time. It was simple as that. All she had to say was 'I love you.' She heard noises around the corner, but she had no time to investigate.

"Draco, I love you." She said to herself again, getting closer and closer to the noises she was hearing. Her heart thumped in her chest, she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Draco, I…" She stopped mid-sentence. Standing before her was Astoria Greengrass, and she was snogging him, her beloved, Draco. Her heart couldn't take it. She turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could, tears pouring down her face.


	13. Rescue

Nymphetamine pt 13

"I knew he was a snake." Ron growled, rubbing a sobbing Hermione's arms trying to sooth her. Harry sat on her other side, staring into the fireplace.

"Oh the scandal! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Lavender shrieked. Hermione sniffed, looking up at all her friends.

"It just doesn't make sense. We were so close and the task…he has two petals left, that gives him a few more days!" She said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"It just doesn't seem right." Harry said, looking at his friend with pity in his eyes. "Maybe he gave up." Hermione put her head down.

"I feel so stupid. I shouldn't have trusted him." She said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I was really hoping this would have worked out for you Hermione…even if it was Malfoy." Ron wrinkled his nose. "You deserve it." She shook her head, curls flowing around her face.

"I was hoping too. Harry was right. I shouldn't have gotten invested in his problems. I should have listened." She stood, her face emotionless. "I'm going to go lay down. I'll see you all later." She slowly walked to her room, her tears hitting the floor.

0000

Draco had a pounding in his head that he could not explain. What had he been doing that caused such a migraine? He slowly opened his eyes, his confusion growing even more. He was lying on a stone floor inside a cell. He looked around, noticing the only light came from his flower outside the cell, only one petal remaining. Where was Hermione? He thought to himself, putting a hand to his head. What about Lyra? Everyone was gone, he was alone. A chill ran through his spine.

"Finally awake are you?" A voice said in the darkness. He strained his eyes, trying to get a look at the man who had him locked away. A light appeared on the end of his wand, it was Perkins.

"How did I get here? Where is Hermione?" Perkins laughed, getting closer to the bars.

"I assure you, young Draco, that the witch you call Hermione is safe, though she is probably suffering quite the broken heart because of you." His laugh grew, sending Draco's heart down into his stomach.

"What do you mean heartbroken?" He spat, his anger bubbling over.

"You were getting too close. I couldn't let her actually confess her love to you, then I wouldn't be able to make my potion. No, I needed to get her away from you." He paced back and forth, light dancing on the end of his wand. Draco balled his hands into fists.

"When I get out of here you are a dead man Perkins." He growled. A sly smile crept across his lips.

"Oh but you see, no one knows you are here. There's no way to get out. You get one more day, as I've sped up the wilting process, and then you are mine." His laugh echoed in the dungeon as he walked away, leaving Draco to the darkness. He sat on the ground, his face in his hands. This was it. His final resting place was going to be this cell. His heart ached, he just wanted Hermione. He was so close, he thought to himself. He felt a lump forming in his throat; he swallowed, trying to keep his tears down. A mist formed next to him.

"Lyra…what happened? How did I get here?" He looked up to his guide, sadness plastered to her ghostly face.

"You were tricked. A young woman cursed you with an Imperius, controlled your mind so you would follow her here. Hermione saw the two of you kissing." Draco lurched forward, feeling bile rise up into his throat.

"You can't be serious! I was on my way to tell Hermione how I felt! How could I…" His hands began shaking. "What do we do now? Perkins has my wand somewhere." She floated beside him, thinking.

"I can go to her as a messenger! I can seek her out and tell her where you are!" Draco's lips curled into a smile.

"Perfect. Let's save our souls Lyra."

000000

Hermione sat on her bed, thinking to herself about the past few months of her life. 'If he was going to honestly snog someone else, why would he ask me to live with him?' She thought to herself. 'Something just isn't right…" Just then, a mist formed in her room in front of her, Lyra materializing.

"Hermione! It's urgent." Hermione sat up straighter, her eyes going wide.

"What's going on?" She asked calmly, her voice shaking.

"Draco! He was Imperio'd and taken to Perkins's house! He's being held prisoner there until the flower dies. He also put a spell on it to speed up the process, we don't have much time!" She almost yelled without taking a breath. Hermione felt her throat tighten up.

"Prisoner? So this was Perkins's plan all along? To cheat so he couldn't succeed?" Lyra nodded up and down.

"Come on! We have to get him time is running out." Hermione stood, grabbing her wand and exiting the room.

"There are a few people I need to contact, they will help us out." She said, walking to Ron, Harry and Lavender who were still sitting in the common room.

"I need your help!" She said frantically. The trio looked at her, then at the mist woman floating behind her.

"What…what's going on? Who is that?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione sighed.

"This is Lyra. She's the spirit guide I was telling you about! She came and told me Draco is being held captive by the man who sold him the potion. He sped up the flower and there's mere hours left! We have to go save him!" She said, pulling on a sweatshirt. Harry stood, grabbing his wand.

"Lyra, do you know where to go from here?" He said, looking at the ghostly woman. She nodded.

"Yes, I also want to tell Draco's friends what happened. They are a big reason Hermione and Draco united and I think they have a right to know. Wait for us down by the schools entrance. We will meet you there." She dissolved into smoke, leaving the four Gryffindors. Hermione headed towards the door.

"Well, lets go!" She said, walking through the portrait hole. The three followed her.

"Are we really going to save Malfoy of all people?" Ron grumbled quietly so Hermione wouldn't hear. Harry shrugged.

"We are doing it for Hermione, remember that."

000000

"He did WHAT?" Pansy yelled, crossing her arms. Blaise rubbed circles into her back, trying to calm her.

"We need to go before his time runs out. Hermione and the others are already waiting by the entrance. We don't have much time." Lyra said, ushering them towards the door. They all rushed to it.

"I can't believe this." Blaise said, trying to keep up with the mist. "We all worked way too hard for this to be in vain." Pansy nodded, breathing heavily.

"We will get there In time. I swear, I'll murder this Perkins guy." Blaise agreed. They saw the steps to the entrance hall, where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender were standing.

"Is everyone ready?" Lyra asked. They all nodded in agreement. "Perfect. Let's go!" She said. They rushed onto the courtyard, Lyra floating in front of them. Hermione felt a burning in her chest and stomach, bile rising in her throat.

'Don't worry my love. We will be there soon.'


	14. The Last Petal Falls

Nymphetamine pt 14

"I've bolted up the doors, Draky boy. No one is getting in or out until your soul is sitting beautifully in my bottle. I've even got one with your name on it!" Perkins laughed, holding up a bottle with "Draco Malfoy" written on it. Draco could feel his insides turning.

"Why don't you just get it over with? She doesn't love me anyway." He looked down at the floor, his heart feeling heavy.

"All in good time. You are almost ripe for the taking. I can almost smell it." He sniffed the air in a mocking way, taunting Draco. He began to shake, his anger flaring at dangerous levels.

"You are a sick bastard Perkins." He spat, his brow creasing in anger.

"You think I'm sick now, wait till you hear about what I'm going to do to your beloved Hermione when I'm finished here. Don't worry, you will be reunited once you are in the bottle." He laughed. "All it takes is one injection to start the curse, a little stab to the neck and the cycle begins again…" Draco heard enough, he charged the bars of his cell, pounding his fists against them.

"Don't you dare fucking touch a single hair on her head you twisted fuck!" He yelled, his hands shaking. He tugged on the bars frantically as Perkins laughed, stepping away towards the stairs.

"I need to finish up preparations for your batch. Be a good boy and ripen some more for me. Just a few more hours." He disappeared out of the room. Draco fell to the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. The thought of Hermione being in danger and him not being able to put a stop to it made him sick. He wouldn't let her fall into his trap.

'Please hurry Lyra…please. For Hermione's sake.'

* * *

The six teens and their spirit ran towards the entrance to Knockturn alley, spotting the small hut in the distance.

"That's his house. Draco is in there! We need to hurry!" She said, floating up to the door. She pulled on the knob, seeing it was locked shut. "Someone, Alohomora the lock!" Hermione stepped up, pointing her wand towards the handle. She casted the spell, but to her dismay nothing happened. Harry stepped forward, raising his wand as well.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way." He said, grabbing her hand. "Everyone, join hands! Focus your energy on the door." Everyone scrambled to grab hands while harry stood in the middle, wand raised.

"What's he doing?" Pansy asked, looking at Ron.

"He's having us all channel our energy into the barrier on the door so he can blast it off." Blaise smiled.

"That's wicked! I hope this works!" Pansy grabbed Ron's other free hand, Lavender on his other.

"I see the barrier!" Harry said. "Everyone focus…and….REDUCTO!" He yelled, sending the door shattering off its hinges.

"Good job Harry!" Blaise said, still in awe. "That was pretty cool, you'll need to teach me how to do that someday." Harry laughed, motioning for them to enter the house. It was dark and drab, but much bigger on the inside than the outside. There were doors lining the hallway, even a set of stairs, where they could hear noises.

"He's in here." Lyra motioned them to one of the doors on the far left wall. Hermione opened it, her heart melting when she saw Draco, behind bars, crumpled on the floor.

"Draco!" She yelled, running over to him. His head shot up, his breath stuck in his chest. She was here! He thought to himself. He reached his arm through the bars, cupping her face.

"I can't believe you made it here! He put me under an Imperio, I swear it wasn't me doing those horrible things." She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I know Draco, I know. Lyra told me everything. I promise, I don't hold it against you. We need to get you out of here." She stepped back, raising her wand. "Take cover!" Draco curled in on himself as Hermione fired a Reducto at the bars, smashing them. Draco stood, brushing himself off. He ran to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" He said, she looked into his eyes, which were full of tears. She took a deep breath, it was time to tell him.

"Draco. I need to tell you something. At the beginning of the year I thought our union was a joke. I had to force myself to spend time with you. But…at some point it stopped being me forcing myself to see you…and me aching to see you, wanting to be around you and spend time with you. What I'm trying to say is…" Everyone in the room held their breath. This was it, they all thought. Blaise and Pansy squeezed each other's hands, eyes wide and waiting. Harry and Ron looked at each other, faint disgusted looks on their faces, while Lavender squealed in girlish glee.

"Draco Malfoy…I Lo…"

"Expelliarmus!" The spell hit Hermione from behind. Everyone turned, an angry Perkins standing in the doorway. "You really think you are going to muck this up for me? Think again mudblood." He raised his wand once again, firing shot after shot at them like a lunatic. His small frame made him a hard target to hit as the six teens fired back at him.

"Draco, here's your wand!" Lyra yelled, tossing his wand to him. He caught it, running up to Perkins himself. One Expelliarmus later, Perkins was disarmed. Draco put his hand up, ceasing fire.

"Let me take care of him." He said. Everyone stood down, watching as Draco made his way to stand face to face with Perkins. "So, you are going to forcibly inject Hermione with my soul? Make her your next victim? Call her a mudblood right to my face?" His fists began to shake with anger. "You really thought you could get away with it? You forget one thing Perkins, I've got friends here who have my back, hell, I've got enemies here with my back, and I have the woman of my dreams who has my back." He stopped, jamming his wand into Perkins's throat, his face contorted in anger. "What do you have? You have an ugly heart, trying to swindle innocent, weak people into losing their lives and souls for a few galleons. No one is going to miss you." He lifted his wand. "Aveda…" He couldn't finish his spell, a sharp pain coursing through his ribs. He looked down, a dagger stuck in his chest.

"Draco no!" Hermione screamed, running over to him as he fell to the ground. "You are a monster!" With a shaky hand, Draco pointed his wand at the beast of a man again. A green light flew from his wand, his spell complete. Perkins fell to the ground, dead. Everyone ran over to Hermione and Draco, who was laying on the ground, his head in Hermione's lap. He slowly pulled the dagger out, blood beginning to seep through his clothing. He coughed, blood coming from his mouth. Lyra floated by, tears in her ghostly eyes.

"We were so close…" She said sadly, turning to the rest of the group. Pansy was openly sobbing into Blaise's shoulder as he held her for comfort. Lavender had her hand over her mouth, suppressing the sobs that threatened to come out at any moment. Harry and Ron looked down sadly at Hermione, who was holding him and sobbing. She moved his hair off his forehead.

"Draco…you can't leave me yet." He put his hand up to her face, swallowing hard.

"Hermione…I don't think I am going to make it through this. I just…I'm glad my last year of life was one of self discovery. I will die an honest man, and it's all thanks to you." His eyes fluttered closed as his head lolled to the side, his color going ashen.

"Draco?" Hermione said, shaking him lightly. He didn't stir. "Draco!" She screamed, her sobs echoing in the empty house. Lyra floated over to them, his flower in her hands. The petal was still there, but it would fall any second. Hermione pushed their faces together, kissing his forehead.

"I…I love you Draco…" The last petal fell to the bottom of the canister. The room went silent, mourning the death of their friend.

"Hermione…he's gone…" Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Blaise…look!" Pansy said, pointing to Draco. Silver lights surrounded him, as he floated into the air. Silver lights began to stream from his mouth and eyes, the stab wound closing in front of their eyes. They heard a screeching sound as Lyra disappeared. Draco slowly floated back down to the ground.

"Was that his soul leaving his body?" Lavender asked as they all stared at him.

"H…Hermione…?" A weak voice said from the floor. Hermione ran over, seeing Draco's eyes slowly begin to flutter open.

"Draco! You are alive!" She wrapped her arms around him as he slowly sat up. He returned the embrace, holding her tight.

"You did it! You broke the spell!" Lyra said, sprinting into the room. 'Sprinting…' Hermione thought as she looked to the woman who was no longer a mist, but a human.

"You got your body back!" She said happily. Lyra did a spin, looking down at her legs.

"And it's all thanks to you Hermione!" She walked over, hugging her.

"I can't believe this all worked out. We made it just in time." Harry said, extending a hand to help Draco off the floor.

"Thank you…all of you." He said, cupping Hermione's face in his hands.

"Hermione Gene Granger…" He started, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too."

"Oh kiss her already!" Lavender yelled, swooning. Draco laughed, cupping her face and pulling it to his, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. They all cheered.

"come on, let's get out of this stinking hole." Pansy said, walking towards the door. Everybody filed out, Hermione and Draco in back. They squinted as they walked out of the dark hut and into the sunlight.

"We did it Hermione." He said, giving her hand a squeeze. "We overcame barriers and saved our souls. I will thank you every day for the rest of my life." Hermione laughed, looking to her beloved.

"I love you Draco."

"And I love you Hermione. Forever and always."

 **END**


End file.
